Universes vs Tennyson
Universes vs Tennyson is the fourty-first episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: When Ben is tried by the universe for dressing in drag as Gwen, he and Rook have to find a way to clear his name, and they discover a shocking mystery behind the Forever Knights! Major Events: *Frank has been The Forever King for 10 years *Natalie is revealed to have been the Forever Queen. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers: **Max Tennyson - attempts to make up to Ben this time for using him to restart the Plumbers because he wasn't thinking about the future **Magister Pattilday **Molly Gunther *Verdona Tennyson - a Druid that was locked away by Frank sometime when Ben was a baby. *President Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson - revealed to have been the Forever King *Judge Domstroll Villains: *Robot Gwen - head *Forever Knights: **Patrick’s faction: ***Franklin Tennyson/Patrick ***Joseph Chadwick ***Sir Morton **Queen La’s faction: ***Natalie Tennyson/Queen La - revealed as the Queen. ***Mathias ***Rameses ***Proctor Aliens used: *??? - used to ??? *Four Arms - used to fight Rook when he revealed he knew about the Robot, Kevin and Frank *??? - used to ??? Quotes: *Patrick: (confessed to the Dragon keeping them) It was the Dragon, the Dragon was keeping us in line, the world was actually my hoax, that’s when I came up with the plan. *Ben: What are you talking about? *Patrick: What i’m saying is....(Frank Tennyson is the King)....that I am the king. *Ben: (shocked) Uncle Frank? *Max: (shocked) Frank? Son? *Frank: ??? *Queen La: Yes, we have, and we know....(reveals herself as ???)....how to ??? *Ben: Aunt Natalie? You were in on this? *Max: Natalie, Frank, what were you thinking? Why would you be apart of a fascist organization dedicated to eliminating aliens? *???: We ??? *Frank: I kept low, my face hidden for years, pretending to be Enoch, Patrick, Urian and Driscoll. *Ben: But how would there 4 people in Sir George’s meeting? They all seemed like separate characters? *Frank: Simple, dear nephew, I was simply using multiplication techniques, while the other 3 were were clones *Ben: So all this time, the Negative 10, Howell Wainwright, Ah Puch, the Little League Baseball Team, the Dragon, the Museum, those guys were all ??? *Frank: Indeed. *Max: And the Driscoll I worked with during the Plumbers, what about him? *Frank: He was ??? *Ben: But what about Cyrus, Dagonet, and Chadwick? Were they ??? *Frank: ??? *Ben: If that order meant so much to you, how come you ??? to your own daughter? *???: Yes, Kevin was ???, (angrily) ??? *Frank: We sent our Gwen away for some ???, while we had someone to look like her to ???, we figured it be better if ??? *Max: That’s irresponsible and cold-hearted, you should’ve put your daughter first instead of ??? *Frank: That won’t matter now, once we ???, ??? - *Ben: (angrily) You should’ve told me that Gwen was a robot, Kevin was a trickster or that my Uncle was all of the Forever Kings! *Rook: (gets into argument with Ben) ??? *Ben: (argues with Rook) ??? *Rook: (continues arguing with Ben) ??? *Ben: (continues arguing with Rook) ??? *Rook: (gets angry with him) ??? *Ben: (gets even angrier with him) ??? *Max: That’s enough, both of you! We’ve been a lot of lies the universe has been telling us, it’s not your faults, I’m the blame, i’m the one who should’ve seen through Kevin and the Robot’s ruse, the whole world should have, and you two can’t blame yourselves for that, especially keeping secrets from yourselves. *Ben: (apologetically) I’m sorry, Rook. *Rook: (apologetically) ??? *Max: And I should’ve come clean with you earlier about ???, I was too caught up with the past, I'll try to look ??? Trivia: ??? Category:Ben 10 Category:Episodes